1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination assembly and, more particularly, to a vehicle accessory color-changing illumination assembly which simultaneously changes the colors at the same time for different vehicle accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
To safely drive a motorized vehicle such as a car, the vehicle is usually provided with a headlight, a direction light and a taillight. In a crowded traffic, the distance between running vehicles is usually shortened, which increases the probability of traffic accidents. On the highway, the vehicles running at a high speed must keep a safety distance from one another. In addition to driving safety, good-taste consumers also demand esthetic aspect of the vehicle and pleasure of driving.
In order to alert other running vehicles and pedestrians on the road, a small light or reflective plate is further mounted on the vehicle to outline the vehicle width.
The small light or reflective plate is usually mounted at a specific location on both sides of the vehicle. The location of the small light or reflective plate rarely increases the warning effect. A reflective strip further may be attached on the body of the car. However, the reflective strip, which restrictedly reflects the surrounding light, may peel off from the vehicle body and impair the aesthetic aspect of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for an illumination assembly that can solve the above problems of the prior art.